


Every Step

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Anxiety, Crying, Food, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, meeting the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Yuuri actually doesn't know much about Victor's friends, but he's determined to find out, starting with Christophe.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little harder to write than usual, but I hope you'll find it just as fulfilling to read all the same!
> 
> Thanks so much again for all the amazing support for this AU! It really keeps me going!
> 
> Not beta'd, but as usual, enjoy!

It suddenly occurs to Yuuri, sitting at the counter of the shop one day, that he doesn't know that much about his boyfriend.

Victor already knows most of Yuuri's immediate social circle— his parents, his sister, the Nishigoris, and Phichit. That's his family, friends, _and_ his co-workers bundled into one. Victor just happened to be at the shop so often that things trickled over. Yuuri will never complain about having Victor around, but he does wonder whether things are a little one-sided; not on the side of their feelings, but in how much they know about each other.

Yuuri pushes the pen he's holding back into the cup sitting next to the register. He's been calculating a quote for a large order, and even if he has a computer to help him, it still feels better doing it by hand. It gives him a considerable headache, though, and he takes his glasses off to massage his tired eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Hey, Yuuri," Mari greets, appearing from the stairs leading down to the basement. "Tired of desk work yet?" Yuuri grunts weakly in reply, and Mari laughs. "We can switch if you want."

"Well…" Though he'd take readying bouquets over math any day, he's about to decline, seeing as it's nearing six.

Mari must see that he's hesitant, so she adds, "I'll just send Victor downstairs to find you when he arrives. He's coming soon, right?"

Yuuri's never felt more seen-through in his life, but he nods sheepishly anyway, muttering his thanks as he slides off the counter stool and past Mari to the stairs.

He's not usually downstairs unless there are lots of orders to get through or if he needs to be there early to take over morning preparations. It's where Mari and his dad spend most of their time in the shop, carting racks of flowers into the two large refrigerators in the back and putting arrangements together. As always, Yuuri sees his dad at the worktable in the center of the room, thick-rimmed glasses perched bookishly on his nose as he inserts a few flowers into a glass centerpiece vase. Several identical centerpieces are lined up beside him, and he glances up slowly when he hears Yuuri enter the basement.

"Oh, Yuuri."

"Hi, dad," Yuuri walks up to the table and takes a seat across Toshiya, where Mari's work is stationed. A quick glance over the order form attached to a clipboard tells him what he needs to know about the pile of lavender-pink peonies on the table.

Yuuri's grown more distant from his dad since hei left for college in Detroit, but at the very least, the silence as they work is comfortable; he recalls middle school afternoons spent like this, quietly helping his parents with the next day's orders.

A while later, crisp footsteps clack down the stairs and Yuuri turns to see Victor peeking curiously through the basement entryway. Although he gives the spacious room a quick look-over out of curiosity, his gaze locks onto Yuuri at the worktable almost as quickly, and he crosses over to him in a few strides with a wide smile. As per their usual greeting, he wraps his arms around Yuuri, making Yuuri lean back into his chest. "Good evening, Yuuri!" Victor lilts, squeezing Yuuri's shoulders close.

"Hi," Yuuri murmurs back, still holding a cut flower stem in the tub of water in front of him. He's just about done, and he slots the flower into another tub filled with the rest of the cut peonies. Resting his florist's shears on the table, he brings his free hand up to pat Victor's forearm.

It's then that he realizes that his father is blinking inquisitively at him and Victor, and he colors, remembering that he hasn't exactly introduced his family to Victor as his boyfriend yet— he expects that his mom's already told his dad that he's dating someone, though. Victor gives Toshiya a quick hello as well, finally noticing he's there after beelining for Yuuri at first sight.

"Oh, who's this, Yuuri?" Toshiya murmurs, adjusting his glasses. "A friend?"

"Um," Yuuri balks. He'd expected to introduce Victor with a little more formality, but since it's come up, now is as good a time as any. "He's… We're dating."

Victor and Toshiya look at Yuuri in surprised silence for a little while before something seems to click in Toshiya's head.

"Oh, I see. Is that who you went with for _hanami [1] _this year? Did you like the sake?"

"We didn't drink it, but it was very thoughtful of you, Mr. Katsuki!" Victor releases Yuuri, leaving his boyfriend to gape as he walks over to Toshiya to take and shake his hand. "We've met once or twice before, but I'm Victor."

Dazedly, Toshiya nods, hand being vigorously shaken by the younger man. "Ah, yes, er, Toshiya is fine."

Yuuri gets off his stool to cart the cut flowers into the cooler as Victor continues to charm his father— he's a little glad it isn't him in that position, since Victor is far more charismatic than he'll ever be. His dad, just like him, isn't that outward with emotions, but he can tell that his dad likes Victor to some extent— that's really all he can ask for. His mom's going to be annoyed when she finds out Toshiya met Victor before her, but that's just another reason for her to badger Yuuri into inviting Victor over for dinner.

After the work is done and cleanup is over, Yuuri follows Victor home, where they have some ingredients ready for a fast dinner.

Yuuri's lounging on the couch with Makkachin draped over him as Victor rinses and places dishes in the small drawer dishwasher underneath the sink; he'd insisted on doing the small pile of dishes alone after tutting over the small cut on Yuuri's finger from cutting flowers earlier. Yuuri could melt into the sofa and drift off like this with the sound of the running tap and the warmth of the poodle on top of him, but he keeps himself awake with his thoughts.

Yes, Victor's met most of the people in his immediate circle. But what about Victor's friends and family? Surely Victor wants to introduce Yuuri to them at some point.

The tap is turned off and there's the quiet clink of glasses before Victor comes over to the sofa and settles on the sliver of space next to Yuuri and Makkachin, handing Yuuri a cup of water. He sips on his own as he ruffles Makkachin's fur, brushing his thumb over the dog's brow lovingly as Yuuri takes a drink and perches the glass carefully on the coffee table nearby.

"Hey, Victor?" Yuuri lifts his head to face Victor better, forming what he wants to say in his mind. "You know your best friend, Chris? Who you always talk about?"

"Mm," Victor nods. "What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking that," Yuuri pauses, casting his gaze to the side, "you've already met Phichit, so I… When could I meet Chris?" Victor looks surprised at the prospect, jaw dropping after a few moments, and Yuuri hastily adds on, "only if you want and if he's okay with it, of course. It's okay if you don't want to yet."

"No, of course I want to!" Victor rests his hand on Yuuri's forearm where it lies on top of Makkachin, and he looks anxious. "I just… God, Chris is going to _kill me_ for not introducing you sooner! How many months has it been since we started dating, three?" He pulls out his phone from his sweatpant pocket, heading straight for Chris on his contact list.

While he's glad that Victor's excited enough about him meeting Chris to contact Chris immediately, Yuuri can't help but wonder what Chris might think of him. Victor's world seems very different from his own— it sprawls all over New York, composed of social butterflies and creative professionals; it's made up of people generally unlike Yuuri himself. He stays comfortably inside his own bubble, never truly expanding it.

He can't quite get at what this feeling of unease is, so he doesn't know how to convey it, pushing it away even as he slips into bed beside Victor, who's lying completely still with a floral-smelling anti-ageing mask slathered on his features, eyes trained up at the phone held above him with both hands.

It amuses Yuuri to see Victor's hair pushed back with a headband and weird goop all over his face, but it's not enough to relax him into restful sleep.

They'll meet with Chris for lunch that Sunday.

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri leaves the apartment to do his Saturday morning shift at the flower shop, Victor puts his feet up on an ottoman as he sips at a cup of tea, hitting the dial button on his phone screen and putting it up to his ear.

"Hello, Chris?" He starts, once his best friend picks up. "Are you free to talk right now?"

"I am now." Chris mumbles, sounding like he's just woken up. Victor constantly forgets that Chris works later hours than he does, and calling him at nine in the morning probably isn't the best idea. Victor laughs apologetically before continuing.

"Anyway, I don't know why, but Yuuri seems very nervous about meeting you tomorrow." He leans an elbow onto the arm of his sofa, noticing that Makkachin's sauntered up to lie next to the ottoman and lowering a foot to stroke her fur. "Maybe he's worried you won't like him. I don't see how, though."

"Weren't you worried when you were going to meet Yuuri's best friend a while ago?" Chris points out. "He probably feels the same way."

"Well, yes, but that's because he's known him for so long. And I wasn't sure if he'd been talking about me at all." Victor reasons. "Yuuri knows I talk to _you_ about him in only the best possible ways." Chris snorts amusedly. Victor tends to be very expressive, and Chris is both pitying and glad that Yuuri has already been subjected to this transparency.

"Then maybe that's the issue." He suggests, stifling a yawn. "Maybe he's worried he won't measure up to the knight in shining armor you've told me about."

"I haven't talked him up _that_ much, Christophe." Victor retorts.

"Oh?" Chris says. Victor can _hear_ Chris' incredulous eyebrow raise through the phone. "Then what about the time he ' _saved the day_ ' when you got stuck in traffic going to the pier? Or the time you gushed over his giving you a _dog toy_? Or the time he brought you on 'the best date you've ever had' and kissed you under cherry blossoms, 'like in a _perfect_ romance movie?' You even ate _Chinese takeout_ because of this boy. Doesn't that give you indigestion?"

"Chris, _stoooop_."

"You don't often rhapsodize over having your hand held, _mon ami_." Hearing the smile in Chris' voice, Victor has to grin, loving how blatant it is to Chris that he'll sing Yuuri's praises time and time again. But Chris could be right. Maybe Yuuri _is_ feeling intimidated about living up to the rose-tinted image he's painted of him— though Victor feels it's totally justified.

"I see what you mean." Victor admits. "I'll talk to him later— thanks, Chris, see you tomorrow."

Victor hangs up, determined to assuage Yuuri that afternoon and until they meet up with Chris for lunch the next day.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuuri is exhausted.

Victor had been unexpectedly clingy the previous night, barely leaving his side for more than a minute (except for showering and bathroom breaks,) lavishing praise and (for some reason) reassurance on him. Normally, it would be nice, but it does nothing to unfurl the anxiety nagging in his mind. Yuuri loves being with Victor, but it would be nice to be alone at times like this. The one bedroom apartment with its open floor plan leaves little room for privacy, and he resorts to staying under the covers of the bed feigning sleep until Victor finds coaxing him awake unfruitful. The mattress heaves as he rolls off to go to the shower.

It's only when the sliding bathroom door clicks shut that Yuuri sighs, opening his eyes and grabbing at his phone on the nightstand to check for the time and new messages. It's just past ten, around an hour and a half before they have to leave to meet Chris, so Yuuri snuggles deeper into the sheets and opens his messages. He'd texted Phichit a little in the middle of the night, passing out before reading any of Phichit's replies, and Yuuri replies, saying he's going to be fine today. Knowing Phichit, he probably stayed up really late binge-watching a show, so there's no way he's awake yet. For more instantaneous consolation, he crawls out from under the sheets and crawls over to Makkachin at the foot of the bed, lying on his belly and hugging the poodle, who offers a few languid licks up his cheek.

Victor emerges from the bathroom in a robe moments later, towelling his hair and holding a large hairdryer in his hand. Seeing that Yuuri is up, he sits at the edge of the bed, smiling at Yuuri and Makkachin. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He keeps his voice light, noting the tiredness in Yuuri's eyes. "Did you sleep late?"

Yuuri hums listlessly into Makkachin's fur, closing his eyes as Victor brushes his bangs back. His fingers are warm from the shower, and it feels nice.

"Do you want some tea? I'll bring it to you." Victor offers, a worried crease forming between his eyebrows.

Caffeine doesn't agree with Yuuri when he's anxious so he shakes his head, muttering that just water is fine. Victor leaves the room, hair still damp, to fetch their drinks.

Yuuri hates feeling like this.

 

* * *

 

They're headed to lunch behind schedule, not because Yuuri got out of bed late, but because Victor spent too long finding his white linen suit jacket that, apparently, is _so essential_ for a casual summer lunch date with his best friend.

The tardiness does nothing to aid Yuuri's already spiraling thoughts.

Unlike the previous night, Victor seems lost for words as they ride the subway in relative silence, opting to hold Yuuri's hand gently, like he doesn't know what to do. The fact that he can sense Victor worrying over him just exacerbates Yuuri's mood. If Victor's so sure Chris will love Yuuri, then Yuuri _shouldn't_ be nervous. But this is just the way his mind works sometimes— irrationally, with dread spreading to the tips of his fingers from a source unknown.

The café they're going to turns out to be inside a fancy-looking boutique hotel. It's not the Avenir, where Victor says Chris works, but it wouldn't matter, even if it were— they're just steps away from meeting Chris, and Yuuri stops dead in the middle of the lobby, suddenly unwilling to go further.

Victor turns to look back when Yuuri falls out of stride, and his expression is tight with worry. "Yuuri?" Taking Yuuri's hand, Victor comes up close. Yuuri's staring holes into the marble under his feet.

Victor takes Yuuri by the shoulder, guiding him to the seldom-used payphone area one hallway down from the lobby bathrooms.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Victor says, rubbing his hand soothingly across Yuuri's back.

"I will be. Sorry. I know we're already late," Yuuri replies curtly, still refusing to meet Victor's eyes.

"It doesn't matter if we're late or not." Victor sighs. "Chances are, Chris is late himself."

"Still."

Victor purses his lips frustratedly, watching as Yuuri casts his gaze aside. "How can I help you? I won't know if you don't tell me."

"How am I supposed to tell you if I don't know how myself?" Yuuri replies bitterly, feeling tension pulsing behind his eyes. This entire day was supposed to be enjoyable, and he's completely ruined it. He was the one who asked to meet Chris. He shouldn't feel like crying.

But then he does cry, and Victor freezes in place.

Oh, _Yuuri_.

"Yuuri," collecting Yuuri in his arms, Victor murmurs, letting Yuuri's face drop into his shoulder. "If you were so upset over this, why didn't you tell me?"

"Couldn't." Yuuri offers up in a choked voice, muffled by Victor's jacket.

It's all Victor can do at that moment to squeeze Yuuri close, confused but sympathetic. After a few seconds, Yuuri's breaths are coming calmer, and he pushes off Victor's chest, sniffling.

"Feeling better?" Victor offers, taking his napkin from his jacket pocket and pushing Yuuri's glasses up to dab at the wetness around his eyes. "We can always reschedule. I'm sure Chris will understand."

Yuuri shakes his head "no," and blinks a few times to clear his vision, glasses falling back into place a little lower than usual. Victor's face is close and he looks worried, but Yuuri can't help but snort when his gaze falls on the two wet patches staining Victor's jacket shoulder. "S-sorry, guess your jacket's incriminating now." Victor glances down where Yuuri's staring, and he gives Yuuri a soft peck on his forehead.

"At least the jacket was useful for _something_ , right? Even if it's the middle of summer."

Yuuri nods with a little chuckle, and Victor's expression relaxes a little. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and Victor pulls it out to see the notification. "Oh, Chris says he's just arrived. See? We're not so late after all."

Yuuri nods, sniffling again. "I must look like a mess, though."

"We'll go to the bathroom and clean up first— let me tell Chris."

Ten minutes later, they make their way to the café. There are things that a little tap water and tissues can't fix, like the redness around Yuuri's eyes and the blotchy stains on Victor's jacket, but they manage to find Chris in the café looking decently presentable.

Chris blinks, surprised, and without even greeting them first, turns to Victor, hands on his hips and reprimanding Victor with a scandalized tone. "Victor, did you make this poor man _cry_ before coming here?"

Yuuri can't help but laugh at that, sliding into the booth seat next to Victor as his boyfriend tries to find some explanation for their sorry state. "It was just some, uh," He begins, before Yuuri interrupts.

"I got anxious. Sorry to make you wait," Yuuri admits. Fortunately, Chris looks pretty friendly, expression open and long eyelashes batting in attentiveness.

"Oh, I understand," Christophe murmurs, bringing a hand up to hold his chin. "My boyfriend is exactly the same way."

"Really?" Yuuri says, surprised.

"You should have seen him when I brought him to meet _Victor_ for the first time." Chris scoffs. "His nose turned red and his eyes stayed watery the entire night."

"I didn't think I was _that_ intimidating," Victor professes, swirling the mineral water in his glass idly.

"Markus is sensitive; you know this. And inviting us to dinner at one of the hottest new restaurants in town? That's a lot of pressure, and totally uncalled for."

Victor hangs his head sheepishly as Yuuri smiles amusedly. Victor really can be insensitive from over-excitement at times, and he's glad he's not the only one who sees that.

"Anyway, Victor told me you like the macarons from our shop." Chris brings up, retrieving a paper bag from beside him and handing it over to Yuuri. "I thought you might like to try them again. We've created some new summer flavors."

"Oh, thank you!" Yuuri bows his head, receiving the bag and peering inside at the vibrantly colored sweets. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring you anything."

"Just continue taking care of _this_ silly man," Chris gestures at Victor, who raises an eyebrow at Chris' dismissive tone, "and I'll be happy to continue feeding your sweet tooth."

Regardless, Yuuri thanks Chris again, assuring him that he will; he makes a mental note to ask Victor where he can send a small bouquet of flowers as thanks to Chris later.

Yuuri is visibly relaxing into the conversation now, and Victor is grateful that he and Chris are getting along swimmingly— even if it comes at the cost of a few embarrassing stories.

"Oh, yes." Christophe nods definitively, swallowing down a bite of veal to address Yuuri's surprised look. "Victor's just a hopelessly romantic idiot. Really, you should have seen the texts he sent me just four months ago."

"Four months? You mean, around March?"

Victor groans, resting his fork and knife on his plate. He knows exactly where Christophe's thoughts are headed.

"Yes, March. Victor texted me late one night, very much drunk." Chris recalls, scrolling through his lengthy message history to locate the evidence . "Look, here it is."

Victor leans over to see the screen presented in front of Yuuri, and Yuuri grins as he scrolls through the chat log.

"Oh my _god_ ," Yuuri chokes as he scrolls through the twenty or so messages consisting entirely of Victor whining, _he likes poodles, Christopheee! He's so cute, Hes good at flowers, and he look ss good in an apron, how can he pull it off??? I couldn't pull an af p rn off even if I got it tailored. And he used to hav ea poodle but it died isn't that so SAD…_

Victor throws Chris a dirty look from over his phone, and Chris simply grins back. It's much needed payback for when Markus met Victor— revenge can be so sweet.

Yuuri's silent as he scrolls to the end of the conversation, and he looks up at Chris very seriously afterwards, a teasing grin spreading across his face. "If it's not too much, could you take screenshots of those and send them to me?"

"Don't you _dare_ , Christophe," Victor warns jokingly. Chris takes his phone back and navigates to his contacts list, and winks at Yuuri, promising to send him that conversation, as well as many others, if they exchange numbers.

By the end of the meal, Yuuri is very glad he got to meet Christophe.

 

* * *

 

They're warm inside from more than just the summer heat and food as they saunter along, and Yuuri thinks he can articulate why he was so anxious earlier.

"I guess I just got carried away worrying over if your friends will like me." Yuuri murmurs as they walk back to Victor's apartment after emerging from the station. "They just seem so different from everyone I know."

"I think it's impossible for anyone to not like you. If I love you, which I do, then everyone I know will, too." Victor declares, arm draped over Yuuri's shoulders. "I _guarantee_ it."

Yuuri doesn't think Victor's even aware of the indirect confession he's just made, but it makes his cheeks turn pink and he pauses in stride, tugging at Victor's lapel and rising on the balls of his feet to kiss him; it's scant, but they can continue in the privacy of the apartment soon. "I'll trust you, then." Yuuri agrees, rocking back onto solid footing again before taking Victor's hand bashfully and continuing on their way.

It's beautiful to see Yuuri's confidence growing with every new step they take together, and Victor can't help but beam as he's pulled along.

A few days later, Chris receives a large bouquet of flowers at work, with a card signed by both Victor and Yuuri.

Victor was right. Yuuri _is_ rather good "at flowers."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 
> 
> ##  Remember to subscribe to the [new Wedding Planner & Florist AU Side Stories series!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/674528)
> 
> _I've moved the Valentine's fic there, and there will be content posted there in the future!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> FOOTNOTES
> 
> 1花見, _hanami_ : Flower viewing, a Japanese custom celebrated with outdoor parties beneath sakura trees.[return to text]


End file.
